Deadly Choice
by falachen
Summary: Halt is unconscious, Baron Arald is hurt, and Sir Rodney is paralyzed. Gilan is on foot, nowhere to be found. Backup is still a long time in coming. The Kalkara screeches its victory to all the world. Will is frozen, scared and alone. He is the only one who can stop the Kalkara. Fire is its weakness...except there is no fire to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

Deadly Choice Chapter 1

Will watched in horror from where he crouched in the bushes. Forty feet away was a scene of nightmares. Halt was wounded and unconscious. Baron Arald was in a daze of pain, bleeding from scratches in his back. Sir Rodney was frozen, paralyzed by fear. Screaming its victory to the world was a nightmare, a monster …

… the last Kalkara.

Its head was thrown back, its jaws wide open as it screamed. Fangs glistened in the firelight created by Halt's signal fire. Slowly its paw rose into the air, ready to bring down Sir Rodney. However, its desire for victory was not complete, not yet at least.

Will glanced around. Fire. Fire was the Kalkara's enemy. He had seen what happened to the other one when Arald and Rodney's charge carried it into the flames. In a matter of seconds the beast was turned to ash. It had to do with whatever matted the Kalkara's fur. If only Will could use something with fire. He knew that he could not close to it with a naked flame. The monster would see him coming. No, he needed something else…

Looking down, Will spotted his arrowhead. Maybe, with the right amount of pitch, he could make a flame catch on his arrow. Then he could shoot it, right? He could shoot it at the Kalkara and have the flame catch on the coat. Instantly Will was seeking the torches. Both the Baron and Sir Rodney had carried a torch into the fray. There was pitch on those, as well as fire. But where were they.

The dark shape of the Baron's torch caught his eye. Slipping carefully to it, Will hoped beyond hope that the flame was still alive. Reaching it, Will's heart sank. The flame had died, smothered by the wet grass and flying dirt kicked up by the battle horse's hooves. His eyes darted around again. He still Rodney's torch around. Then the memory returned. Rodney had dropped his torch a lot sooner than the Baron. Since he could not see the flame or smell the smoke, Will knew that the flame was dead as well.

The Kalkara's screeches reached a pitch. Will looked over at it and started with horror. The paw was high in the air, preparing to descend. In a few minutes, the Kalkara would satisfy its victory. What could be done? Sir Karel was behind them. He would not be able to reach them in time. Gilan was alone out there, following the tracks without a horse. He most defiantly would not be able to reach them in time. There was only one person who could save them: Will.

Relying on his silent movement skills, Will crept forward. As he past Tug, he worked quickly, tying his horse to the bushes. Then he sprinted. All his energy he poured into his legs, forcing them to move faster. The Kalkara screeched one last time and prepared to lower its paw in a death blow. Then it sensed something, something was not right. Slowly it turned towards the trees, its paw still raised. However, its blind eye refused to let it see the oncoming figure. Will lowered his head, averting his gaze from the Kalkara's eye, and turned his shoulder.

The Kalkara screeched in shock as the small form collided with its side and stumbled to one side. Will rolled, putting himself behind the Kalkara. Quickly he leaped to his feet and charged again. He jumped and wrapped his bow around the Kalkara's thick neck. His knees rammed deep in its back, knocking out the air from its lungs. The monster stumbled backwards, thrown completely off balance. Will held on as the Kalkara started twisting and turning, attempting to throw him off. With a screech, the Kalkara backed up, crushing Will up against a rock. With a gasp, Will collapsed to the ground. At once the Kalkara knocked the bow away from its neck, having trouble with the string at the back of its head. Turning, it tried to find its new attacker. Will, however, moved with it, staying on its blind side. The creature turned, Will followed, managing to regain his bow.

"Will!" shouted Rodney.

The knight was charging across the grass towards them. His battle-axe twirled in his grasp. He had awoken from his paralyzed state and tried to figure out what had happened. He had quickly seen the Kalkara struggling against a small form, a person who should not be in the fight.

The Kalkara looked towards Rodney and recognized him as one of the original attackers. Will watched as it slowly bunched up the muscles in its legs. Rodney could not see that it was preparing to leap at him, to meet his charge. Looking around, Will spotted a part of the earth that had collapsed, indicating an old dungeon or cellar that had given in. It was slightly to his left, a few feet behind the Kalkara. He would need to pull it away from Rodney in order to send it over the edge.

With a powerful leap, Will seized hold of the Kalkara's neck. It roared angrily as it tried unsuccessfully to shake its attacker loose. Seeing that they were nearing the edge, Will released his grip and fell to the ground with a grunt. Quickly he leaped to his feet and slammed into the Kalkara's chest. The monster stepped backwards. The ground gave out and it fell…

Its claws sank into Will's cloak…

With a gasp, Will plummeted after it into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice**

Deadly Choice Chapter 2

With a moan, Will slowly opened his eyes. His body hurt all over and his heart was bounding madly in his chest. He could almost image Halt snapping at him to be quiet because of it. Where was Halt? Why did it feel like Tug just threw him a million times? Will rolled from his stomach to his back. Darkness hid the features around him. High above, he could faintly see light flickering. _Like a fire_ , he thought weakly.

Then he remembered. He remembered the Kalkara, his attack, pushing the monster the edge, his throat becoming restricted, then falling. Turning his head slowly, Will sought the monster, his nightmare. There, to his right, it laid completely still. Was it dead? Could the fall have killed it? No, Will could faintly see the rise and fall of its sides. Looking upwards again, Will sought out some sign of Rodney. He could see none.

The Kalkara stirred next to him. Will froze, not wanting to wake the nightmare. What was he thinking? It had been an impulse, a desire to protect those he loved. How was he going to fight this creature? Bow and arrow? No, his recurve bow would do little against the thick fur. Knives? With the Kalkara's freezing stare he would not get even a few feet away! Fire? No, the Kalkara would wake before he could make a flame and would sense what he was up to. Run and hide? Not even Halt could hide from this monster. Simply run? If he went far enough away, the Kalkara would just turn back towards Halt, Arald, and Rodney.

What could he do?

Again the Kalkara stirred. Will watched in horror as its paws began to move. What could he do? What could he do? What _would_ he do?

This monster threatened Halt, his mentor. It hurt Baron Arald, a friend and figure of respect and admiration. It had tried to kill Rodney, the mentor of his closest friend.

What _would_ he do? … He would fight for those he loved and cared for. He would fight for his mentor and friends. He would fight for his country and king. If Morgarath still had one of these monsters, then he could target the king himself!

Not with Will around.

Will rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. His bow laid a few feet away. Carefully and quietly he retrieved it. Taking a deep breath, Will prepared himself. Eyes constantly shifting over every inch of his enemy, he approached. Slowly he drew his saxe knife. One shot, one thrust was all he had. The monster shifted, rolling onto its side. There, closed tightly in pain, was the one good eye. Another deep breath…

Will thrust the blade into the remaining eye. The Kalkara screamed in agony. Its right arm flew wide, knocking Will back and sending the knife flying. Backing up, Will tried to distance himself from the monster. His back met against stone. A dead end!

The Kalkara was thrashing widely, trying to find its attacker. The saxe knife was beyond it, towards the only exit Will had. Crouching low, Will prepared his escape. He picked up a stone and hurled it at the wall to his left. Instantly the Kalkara turned towards the sound. Will sprinted forward, diving under the Kalkara's outstretched arm. His hand grabbed the knife without his legs slowly. Then he ran hard, running as fast as he could. The Kalkara screamed again...

It was hunting him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **2** **nd** **Note: This is supposed to be a short fanfiction. There will be only three more chapters after this. However, if people like it enough, I might continue it on with through another fanfiction (under a different name because it won't be about the same thing).**

 **Please review!**

Deadly Choice Chapter 3

Will raced hard through the Gorlan ruins. The jumble of rocks and broken walls made the going terribly slow. Every now and again he would look back. Sometimes the Kalkara would be there and sometimes it would not. However, the Kalkara's constant screams continued to follow him, spurring him onward.

 _It's really, really mad!_ Will thought as he desperately sought a way over a broken wall.

Another scream caused him to avoid safety. He scrambled up the wall as quickly as possible. He bang his knees and knuckles rocks, his nails were quickly chipped, and he slipped three times. With a grunt, he dropped over the top and knelt there, panting. He looked around slowly.

Based on the angles of the walls that were still standing, he realized that was in an old hallway. The "hall" that he was in was obviously the main one for it was wider than any others. Before him was another hall that was perpendicular to the main. It was much narrower and had more of its walls destroyed, resulting in an obstacle course to the extreme. Beyond was an open space.

 _A former bedroom or office!_ Will thought excitedly.

He figured that if he went that way, he could get away through the open space. The Kalkara, now blind, would have to move so much more slowly through the maze of fallen rock. He rose and started his plan. The going was rough and difficult. Even with his small and agile body, Will was having a hard time navigating the obstacles in his path. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found himself in the open space.

His heart sank. It was not as open as he had thought before. Four walls towered above him. The stone worn smooth by the hands of man and nature would make climbing them difficult, to say the least. Will shrugged. He had do it. There was no other option other than turn back. The Kalkara had gone silent so Will had no idea how far away it was. He walked along the wall to his left, seeking a way up. Spotting a path, Will started his climb.

About a third of the way up, Will found a stone platform to rest on. He figured that it had once held the top of a large bookcase. Sitting there, he breathed deep, trying to calm his racing heart.

A scream filled the air.

Looking back the way he had come, Will spotted the Kalkara. Using its sense of smell and hearing, the Kalkara had finally found him. Despite being blind, the Kalkara began navigating the ruined hallway with ease.

 _It knows the ruins! It must have examined them with its partner!_ Will's thoughts screamed.

In a matter of minutes the Kalkara entered the old room. It began tilting its head from left to right then back again. It was listening for him. Will sat still, not even daring to breath. Trapped! He was trapped with this monster!

 _Well, I guess running is no longer an option,_ he thought weakly.

The Kalkara, not hearing him, began to stalk around the room. Now it was using smell. Will bunched his muscles slowly. Again he found himself in this situation: one shot. The Kalkara stalked underneath him, its growling becoming louder as it picked up his scent. Luckily the sound masked Will's movements. The Kalkara only knew when it was too late.

Will landed squarely on the Kalkara's shoulders. His saxe bit deep; Will's weight driving it through the armored hair into the shoulder. The Kalkara screamed in pain. However, the hair had forced the saxe away from the pivotal artery that Will was aiming for. It twisted under him, throwing him off. Will just managed to keep his hold on the knife, pulling it after him. With a gasp, Will hit the ground, the air knocked from his lungs. Instantly the Kalkara lunged at him. Will, however, recovered quickly and dodged the claws.

Back on his feet, Will sheathed his blade. In the same movement, he shrugged his bow into his hand. Within seconds, the arrow was nocked and fired. A second one flew right behind it. In this battle state, Will was completely focused on his enemy. The first arrow hit the Kalkara in the chest, forcing it backwards. Will's second arrow ripped through the matted hair where Will had stabbed the Kalkara, exposing more of its body to attack.

The Kalkara charge him. It did not know that Will only had a recurve bow, not the powerful longbow that it had seen take down its partner. Will dodged right, ducking under the blow. Quickly he turned and fired a third arrow. This one stabbed into the Kalkara's back, being forced through enough to poke the skin but no more. Will then had to backpedal in order to escape the slashing claws. He grabbed a corner of his cloak and hurled it into the Kalkara's face. Not knowing what it was, the monster lurched backward. Will leaped and put all his weight into the monster's chest. It hit the ground with a scream that set Will's ears ringing.

Rolling away, Will sought his exit. Then he spotted a thin crack in a wall, just big enough that he could squeeze through. Instantly Will headed for it. The towering walls should keep the Kalkara at bay long enough for him to escape. He reached it and began tearing at the vines around it.

The scream made him turn. He yelped and jumped left, just managing to avoid the Kalkara. The monster slammed into the stone. Bones cracked and scream of pain followed. The Kalkara's charge had all its speed behind it. Its paws hit stone instead of flesh and its body followed too quickly. Forced in an awkward position, the bones had snapped. New pain followed as Will fired two more arrows, one digging into its back while the other deepened the wound on its shoulder. Spinning around, the Kalkara slashed out. Will dodged and ducked, desperate to avoid the claws. This time, however, his luck ran out. The Kalkara feinted a blow its right, broken paw but it was the left paw that made the attack. Will dodged the feint, realized it, and tried to dodge the real blow…

The Kalkara's claws ripped into his left side.

Will screamed, unable to hold it back. The pain was immense, blinding him to everything. He would have stayed like that if the Kalkara had not screamed its pleasure. Will just managed to roll away from the blow to his throat. Leaping to his feet, Will charged back to the crack. Tossing his bow through, Will shoved himself after it. Kalkara screeched angrily as it realized it could not follow.

With a gasp, Will allowed himself to roll down the incline. Reaching the bottom, he reached for his side. The cuts were not shallow, but were not deep either. Blood poured from the wound. Will took his saxe to his cloak, cutting a wide strip to cover the three openings. With that done, Will grabbed his bow and shambled onward. He could hear the Kalkara struggling to scramble over the walls. But that was the last thing on his mind…

The first was the face of his mentor: Halt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Please review! I want to know how many people think I should continue this onward (honestly, I appreciate the input!)**

Deadly Choice Chapter 4

The pain was immense. The terror was real, overwhelming everything else. Exhaustion was flickering at the edge of his conscious. The bandage was failing him. Blood seeped through it and left a trail of scarlet in the grass. His feet tripped over each other and the numerous rocks. His hands weakly grasp at the ruined walls and fallen rocks.

 _Keep going…must keep going,_ he thinks desperately.

Pulling himself over another rock, Will holds back a scream of pain. His side is hurting, sending waves of pain throughout his body. He has lost a lot of blood. The race to Redmont, then to Gorlan, and now this fight had drained all his energy. He collapses onto the ground. He hardly notices the new wave of pain from his side. He has to keep moving. If he gives up, the Kalkara would surely find him. He had to distract it until Rodney, Gilan, Sir Karel, _someone_ could find and help him.

The monster screeches again. It had gotten over the wall and started following him. Now, however, it just had to follow his blood trail. Will forces himself to his feet. There it was, not far behind him. He pulls himself onward, trying to pull away from the nightmare that was chasing him. Will winces as the Kalkara releases another cry. His head is bounding; the screeches were not helping.

 _Keep going. You'll figure something out,_ Will told himself.

He stumbles into a clear path. Instantly he picks up his pace. In the open, he had to hurry. Once the Kalkara reached the open space it would overtake him in a matter of heartbeats. The Kalkara senses his change in pace. It roars angrily and leaps over several rocks. Will pours more of his dwindling energy into his legs. He had to hurry…

With a screech, the Kalkara vaults over the remaining rocks. It picks up its pace. Will, panting hard, stumbles sideways. He grunts in pain but pushes off and tries to hurry onward. Exhaustion and blood loss is starting to make is vision swim. The Kalkara, however, seemed unaffected by its wounds. It was gaining on him. Soon it would be on him.

Will spots a crumbled wall. Dirt and grass grows around the stones. He hurries to it. It is his only chance to escape the Kalkara that was now almost upon him. With a leap, Will lands on a ledge. At once he starts pulling himself upward. He did not care if he chose the right path or not. His only thought was to escape the monster a little longer. Sensing the Kalkara beneath him, he freezes, clinging to the stone.

The Kalkara is confused. It can smell its prey nearby but there is no more blood. Confused, the Kalkara begins wildly slashing out in air all around it. It had to find the boy who had blinded it. Will remains completely still. The pain in his side is immense but he holds his tongue. He had to trust his training, he had to trust Halt. However, his wound betrayed him. The strain had reopened the scratches, releasing more blood. The Kalkara paused, listening. Then it turned and looked up towards him. It could the steady _drip drip_ of his blood. It screeches angrily and lunges upward at him. Will scrambled up the rocks as fast as he can. The Kalkara lands on the turf and raises its paw to strike a death blow. Then the ground gave out beneath it.

The Kalkara screamed in shock but lashes out anyway. Will pressed himself close to the wall. The claws just barely missed his body. However, the blow still did damage. Will hissed as he felt it. The Kalkara missed his body but it got a valuable part of him: his right leg. The claws sank into the muscle right below his knee and ran down to his ankle. The blow destroyed the muscle in his leg.

With a loud crash, the Kalkara hit the ground below him. Will reached upward and seized another rock. With both legs, he began to push his body upward. Then his right leg gave out. Will gasped as he felt the pain. Pain was followed by horror as he found himself sliding back down toward the Kalkara. The monster had risen to its feet and was starting to climb the incline. Will saw this and rolled onto his back. His left foot connected with the monster's nose. Cartilage and bone broke as the nose gave out. The Kalkara tried to scream but its blood filled its nose and choked the sound.

Quickly Will rolled back onto his stomach and scrambled back up. His right leg was hauled up after him, uselessly hanging there behind him. This time, the Kalkara did not try to follow. Instead, it started walking up the path. It was going to circle around and find him again. Will continued to pull himself along. Soon his hand grasped the top and pulled himself up and over.

He found himself in an old courtyard, obviously an inner one. Such places were known for their relaxation and peace for the knights and ladies of the castle. Will could see the fountain, now completely dry and covered with weeds and vines. Beyond was a small building. It was only one in the whole ruins that remained standing after the attack. Will began to harbor hope in his chest. He could only see the door. No windows led into the structure. If he could make it in there, he might just be able to hold off the Kalkara until help came.

 _It's the only chance I've got to survive._

Will pulled himself to his feet. His leg did not want to work but he lived up to his name: willpower. Forcing it to work, Will limped towards his only hope. The progress was slow but he managed to get to the fountain. There, however, his leg gave out and would work no longer. Will slid to the ground. Tears of pain, fear, and frustration filled his eyes. The Kalkara would surely find him here. It would know that he was weak and helpless. Once done with him, it would go back and attack those he tried to protect. Will felt the tears fall. He had failed…

He had failed the Baron and Rodney…

He had failed his country…

He had failed his friends…

He had failed _Halt_!

With a sob, Will put his head in his arms. The Kalkara would return and finish his mentor. It would destroy one of greatest men in all of Araluen. Everything that Halt worked so hard for would be over. He had failed!

A scream reached his ears. Looking up, he sought the owner. Not seeing anything, he turned to his left. There it was! The Kalkara was slowly approaching, entering the old courtyard. Will watched as it stopped and sniffed the air. The scent of blood was strong. It knew that it had found its enemy. Will's eyes hardened, the last tears fell. He was not going to let it win. He would fight, to the death. If this monster won, then at least Will would send it back so badly hurt that Rodney could finish it. This monster…would…not…hurt Halt.

Struggling to his feet, Will shrugged his bow into position. His feet were set apart, giving him extra balance. He gritted his teeth against the pain from his side and leg. This fight would end here, for one of them or both of them. The Kalkara sensed his attitude, his anger and hate…his love. It snarled in his direction. With a scream, it charged.

Will fired rapidly. Out of every arrow hit the Kalkara, only three did any damage. One sank into the shoulder wound. One slipped into a hole created by two other arrows. The last stabbed into the knee of the Kalkara's left leg. Though this arrow did not pierce skin, it still stabbed through the armor every time the leg flexed. The Kalkara kept moving, ignoring the barrage of arrows. Will selected and released his final arrow. This one, however, went wide as he had dodged the Kalkara's claws. It flew past and buried itself deep into the grass near where the Kalkara entered.

Will had to rely on the fountain to support his weight. The Kalkara pressed on, forcing him back. It knew that he was hurt. Now it just had to finish him. The broken right paw lashed out. Halt's longbow had snapped in half but Will's recurve was not as strong. It shattered completely under the blow. Will leaped right but the Kalkara was fast. Its left paw dug into his shoulder, ripping it open from the top down to the bottom of his shoulder blade. Will screamed but kept moving. With a cry of victory, the Kalkara followed.

Suddenly, Will spun around. His saxe, held in his right hand, started stabbing at the monster. At first no damage was done. However, as Will kept going, this changed. The saxe began tearing apart the armor and digging deep. Will kept going, stabbing at the face, arms, body, and legs. The Kalkara found it facing a person who would risk everything for those he loved. Then Will's left fist came in. It slammed into the Kalkara's jaw, sending it stumbling backwards. Will, for the third time, had one shot. He hurled his saxe at the Kalkara's head, hoping it would pierce the Kalkara's brain through the eye. However, the Kalkara's right arm deflected the blade. It twirled off into the darkness.

Now Will stood there. He was weaponless except for his throwing knife. He began to back away. Running was his only option. The throwing knife would do nothing against the Kalkara's thick, matted hair. The monster realized what he was doing. Understanding dawned. Its enemy now had nothing to fight it. With a cry of victory it leaped at him. Will jumped backwards. With a gasp, he landed and felt his right leg give out for one final time. The Kalkara slashed at him. Its left claws ripped through the right side of his face.

Will was thrown a few feet by the strength of the blow. He landed hard, the breath knocked out of him. He rolled once, ending up on his left side. The Kalkara stood there, listening. No sound, no movement. Throwing back its head, the Kalkara screamed its victory. The three other men caused it so much pain but this one, little human had done much worse. Now he was dead or dying. Satisfying its victory, the Kalkara turned and headed back. It still had a job to finish.

Will slowly opened his left eye. His right eye would not open. He was exhausted, battered and bruised. Unconsciousness pulled at him. With a grunt, Will forced himself to roll. He watched as the Kalkara lumbered away. Before it was a towering wall. Most of the stone were balanced precariously on top of one other. Near the base were three stones, held together by mortar. It was these three that kept the wall standing. Slowly Will began to move. The image of Halt, Arald, Rodney, Gilan, Horace, Alyss, Jenny, and George filled his eyes. Tears followed.

* * *

"Halt."

The Kalkara paused. It heard the voice of the boy. Other than screams, the Kalkara had never heard him speak. It was such a young voice. One young man had done so much damage to it. With snarl, the Kalkara stumbled onward.

"I…won't let you…hurt…Halt," the voice growled weakly.

Again the Kalkara paused. This time, it was not the voice. Instead, it was a sound. Realizing what it was, the Kalkara dodged right. Will's throwing knife sailed past. It buried itself in the mortar between the three stones. Kalkara listened. No more movement or sound. Nothing seemed to forebode danger. Onward the Kalkara moved.

* * *

Will let his left arm drop. Nothing. He had missed, he knew it. Slowly his left eye began to close. Unconsciousness and death were winning this fight. Then a loud _crack_ split the air. Then the stones began to fall. The Kalkara screamed in horror. It tried to run but the wall crumbled quickly, burying the monster under its weight. One final scream from the Kalkara was quickly silenced.

 _Halt…you're safe…I'm sorry Halt…I love you,_ Will thought.

The battle was over. Maybe death was not so bad. After all, many heroes died in their greatest battles. At least Halt was safe…

That was all that mattered to Will.


	5. Notice

**I'm so sorry to all those who are reading this fanfic! There will be a delay in the next two chapters. School has gotten intense with several projects all at once. I will try to post within the next two weeks. Again terribly sorry! :(**

 **For any who care:**

 **1). The next chapter has the viewpoints of Gilan and Halt. Their reactions to the turn of events and what happened to Will.**

 **2). I will be continuing this fanfic onward. The sequel will be called "Gold Bronze Oakleaf". I will give more details later on in the future so pay attention to my notes in the next two chapters.**

 **Thank you all for you patience!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Yay! I managed to get this one done!**

 **Bear with me. These two chapters are more fluff and fear. I always liked Halt/Will being father/son and Will/Gilan/Horace being "brothers". So these last two chapters are coming from that.**

Deadly Choice Chapter 5

Gilan arrived at dawn, finding Rodney in a state of panic. Quickly Rodney caught Gilan up to speed about Halt and Arald. Gilan was instantly worried about Halt, looking his mentor over and checking his wounded leg. Seeing that his mentor would be fine, he moved on to Arald and looked him over. He was impressed with how well Rodney cared for then. It was when he rose that he noticed the fear in Rodney's eyes.

"What's wrong, Rodney?" Gilan asked slowly, knowing he would not like the answer. Truth be told, he knew something was up from the moment he arrived. Tug was there along with Blaze. However, Tug was tied up and in a panicked state.

Rodney swallowed and looked out over the ruins, "After the Kalkara hurt Halt and Arald, I stepped in. However, that blasted freezing stare stopped me after the first blow. I knew it was going to kill me…but then it was gone. I looked around and saw…he was fighting…"

Rodney stopped and closed his mouth. Gilan felt his heart beginning to pound. The message was clear: Will had attacked the Kalkara.

"Where is he?" Gilan asked, stepping forward.

Rodney signaled to the ruins, "Out there somewhere. I could hear the Kalkara screaming over and over. Only about an hour before you showed up did the screaming stop. I have not seen Will since the Kalkara pulled him over the edge."

Gilan followed Rodney's hand towards a hole in the ground. He raced over to it and looked down. Below, he could that the grass and weeds was torn up. Turning back, Gilan set his jaw. Will needed them. He grabbed his bow and saddled Blaze and Tug. Tug whinnied and pawed at the ground. He knew that his master was in danger, without him. A clank of metal made Gilan turn. Rodney had Arald's broadsword and his own battle-axe. One of his horses was behind him. Gilan nodded and mounted Blaze.

Together they headed out. Hopefully, Halt and Arald would not wake while they were gone. Blaze picked her way carefully through the ruins. Tug followed obediently. He knew that running off would not help him find Will. Rodney guided his horse behind Tug. Reaching the dungeon area, Gilan dismounted and knelt. Before him were tracks. A smaller set followed by a larger set. He frowned. The larger set was uncertain and lopsided.

"Didn't the Kalkara have one eye?" Gilan asked. Rodney nodded.

"Then why are these tracks so awkward?" Gilan mused.

Signaling Rodney and the horses to stay, Gilan raced downward. He found the place where Will and the Kalkara had landed. There he found his answer. There was a lot more blood. Obviously Will had taken out the other eye.

 _Good boy, Will,_ Gilan thought grimly.

He ran back, explained this to Rodney, and started following the tracks. Many times, the men had to continue on their own, leaving the horses to find follow on their own. Soon Gilan found the new battle place, where Will got hurt. He paused, biting his lip. Rodney pulled himself over the last large stone segment in his way.

Rodney saw Gilan worried expression, "What happened?"

"Will's hurt. His human blood is brighter than the Kalkara's," Gilan muttered, indicating several rocks where bright scarlet blood had landed.

Then Gilan spotted something in the grass. He ran over to it and picked it up. _Will! What were you thinking!? No wonder you got hurt!_ Rodney looked over his shoulder, seeing a broken arrow shaft. Darker blood had stained the shaft. Obviously Will had attacked the Kalkara with his bow. Gilan shook his head. He knew that the recurve bow would have done close to nothing against the Kalkara's hair armor.

Rodney's voice cut into his thoughts, "Gilan, here's another!"

Instantly Gilan raced over to where Rodney was. Sure enough, a whole arrow was stuck in the earth. Dark blood ran the length of the shaft. Wrapped around the arrowhead was fur, the Kalkara's fur. Gilan smiled grimly. _You must have used your knife before your bow. Good boy._ Then Gilan noticed Rodney looking past him. Turning, Gilan saw a crack in a wall. The wall was covered in deep claw marks. Vines were cut and thrown all around. Scarlet blood was smeared on the rocks. Frowning Gilan approached and stood beside the crack.

Rodney followed and frowned as well, "The blood is even with your hip."

"Yes. Will is shorter than me so it would be his side. That's where the Kalkara hit him, in the side," Gilan agreed. He traced some marks opposite of the blood smear. "Looks like his left was hurt. If it was his right then some blood would be on this side because he led with his right."

Rodney nodded. The two turned and raced through the obstacle course. Surprisingly, it was easier to leave than it was to enter. Blaze stood there calmly. Tug was prancing nervously, throwing his head up and snorting. The battle horse remained calm because he was tied to Blaze. Gilan mounted and rode off. They had to find a way around the wall.

" _Will is smart. He'll have found a way to survive,"_ Blaze snorted.

" _I'm not sure even Will's quick mind could get him through this one, Blaze,"_ Gilan replied.

Finding a way around, Gilan quickly picked up Will's trail. They followed, doing their best to stay with the horses. The blood was getting fresher. If the Kalkara was alive then they had to be ready for an ambush. Reaching an open space, Gilan saw the full effects of Will's wound. His trail suddenly became uneven and zig-zagging. The Kalkara's, however, remained relatively straight. Spurring Blaze into a trot, Gilan continued onward, his heart tightening. Then he saw something that made his heart stop.

Higher up, on an incline, was a large splash of scarlet blood. Several rocks had obviously been disturbed. The ground had tracks that indicated that the Kalkara had been confused by Will's sudden change in direction. Gilan, heart pounding, dismounted and started climbing the rocks. Tears welled up in his eyes as he picked up a large piece of Will's trousers. Sliding down, he showed it to Rodney.

"The Kalkara must have injured Will's…right leg, based on direction of the blood and how he would have been climbing," Gilan murmured, his voice catching. _Will, please be alive. I can see how much Halt cares about you. I already care about you…as a brother._

Moving onward, they chose to follow the Kalkara. Hopefully they could bring the horses along that path. Soon the Kalkara turned and started to climb. Luckily the horses could follow. Tug suddenly whinnied loudly. Gilan looked at him. The small horse had his feet set far apart, nose flaring, and ears forward. There was a note of fear and desperation in the whinny. Gilan felt his stomach tighten. Maybe the Kalkara was still Will!

Reaching the top, the saw an arrow transfixed in the ground a few feet away. Quickly Gilan and Rodney dismounted and raced forward. Spotting a glint of light, Gilan raced over and found Will's saxe knife. Blood covered the blade. _Why did you attack with this knife? You should have run!_ He ran back over to Rodney, who was leaning over something. Gilan gasped. _No…no! It can't be!_ Sure enough, it was the splinters of Will's recurve bow, completely destroyed. Not far away was a lot of blood, both scarlet and dark.

Then Gilan looked at the fallen wall. Something was off about it. He approached and gave a start. This wall had recently fallen…but why? Walking along, Gilan drew his sword. Then the light glinted off of something in the rocks. Approaching slowly, Gilan prepared for an attack. His heart skipped a beat. It was Will's throwing knife, bent almost completely in half. He grunted as he tried to pull it out from under a rock. With a _snap_ the blade broke. Gilan stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Rodney, who had followed.

"Thanks," Gilan said with a small smile.

Rodney smiled slightly in return. Both were forced. Neither could possibly even think about being happy. Suddenly Rodney grabbed Gilan's right shoulder. He pointed towards the center of the rockpile. Sticking out awkwardly was a massive clawed hand. _The Kalkara!_ The two men approached. Gilan sighed with relief. The stones above the monster were large and heavy. Not even this nightmare could have survived. But…where was Will?

Tug whinnied loudly. Turning, the two men saw the horse standing over a small form. Gilan instantly started running. Tug was nuzzling the form with no results. Already his nose was covered in blood.

"Will!" Gilan shouted.

He fell to his knees beside the young boy. Will's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. His left arm was stretched out, falling after releasing his throwing knife. Gilan slowly pulled his cloak away. He yelped in horror at the sight. Starting at the top of his left shoulder was a wound that went all the way down to the bottom of his shoulder blade. Only two fingers below was the first of three massive claw marks wrapping around his left side.

Rodney spoke softly, "Gilan, his leg."

Gilan looked, tears starting to form. From knee to ankle, the entire muscle was ripped open. _He could never walk again!_ The tears started to fall. How could one monster do so much damage? Tug snorted and grabbed Will's hair. In tugged gently, trying to wake his master. Gilan felt his heart stop. Slowly he rolled Will over. The entire right side of his face was covered in blood. Rodney instantly handed Gilan his water canteen. Carefully Gilan cleaned away the blood. He sighed weakly. Though the wound would leave never healing scars it didn't take away Will's eye.

Gilan shuddered. Will gave no sign of life. Letting the tears fall, Gilan lowered his head to Will's bloodstained shirt. He could sense Rodney standing behind him. The knight could think of no words of comfort or hate. Gilan's heart ached. What would he say to Halt? How could he explain what had happened? Then he heard it. _Thump…thump…thump._ It was Will's heartbeat. With a cry of joy, Gilan sat up. Will was alive, fighting to remain alive. Gilan began bandaging Will's wounds with Rodney. They had to get Will back to camp…back to Redmont…back to Halt.

* * *

Halt opened his eyes slowly. Gilan sat opposite him, playing with a stick. His former apprentice didn't seem happy. Actually, he seemed exhausted. Looking around, Halt saw Rodney sitting next to Arald, who was laying down, and Sir Karel. They were talking quietly. Something had them worried, deeply worried. With a grunt, Halt stared to sit up. Instantly Gilan was at his side, pushing him back down.

"Easy, Halt, easy," his former apprentice said tensely.

Halt eyed him closely. Something was very wrong. Again he looked around. There other knights were around, talking to one another. They, too, were quiet. Every now and again, one would look towards something beyond Halt's sight. What was going on? Gilan better tell him or he would get really mad.

With a start, Halt realized something was missing. Or rather, _someone_. He looked up at Gilan. The young Ranger saw the question and looked away. Halt felt his heart starting to hammer in his chest. He looked at the knights. They, too, looked away. Something had happened to Will, something bad. He opened his mouth to ask but Gilan shook his head. Rising, the Ranger stepped aside, letting Halt at Will.

The young boy was lying on his back. His left arm was in a sling across his bare chest. Thick bandages, already soaked red on the left side, were wrapped around his waist. The whole right side of his face was covered in bandages. Like his side, they were soaked red. His right leg was also heavily bandage.

Rodney whispered sadly, "The Kalkara knocked you out, hurt the Baron, and stopped me with its freezing stare. Gilan and Sir Karel's group were nowhere near us at the time. Will jumped in, driving the monster away from me. I tried to stop the fight but I was too late…It pulled him over the edge into a sunken-in dungeon."

"They fought until an hour before dawn," Gilan continued. "You should have seen the monster, Halt. Will literally tore it apart."

Halt felt his heart burning and breaking. That nightmare…that monster had attacked Will. Now his apprentice laid there across the campfire from him, heavily bandaged and looking lifeless. Will, his young, energetic apprentice was close to death because of the Kalkara. He had leapt into an impossible fight simply to defend those he loved and cared for.

Halt dragged himself over to his apprentice. The boy's skin was pale and hot. He was fighting off infection, fighting off death. Halt felt tears in eyes but couldn't shed them. Gently he touched the boy's ruffled brown hair. Shocked to find it hard, Halt pulled away his hand. Dried blood coated his hand. Gently he returned it to the boy's head. Ragged breathes exited the boy's body. Beyond that, there was no sign of life.

Halt bowed his head and touched it to his apprentice's forehead. _I'm sorry, Will. You should never have to endure this. I'm sorry._

Looking up, Halt focused his eyes southward. Only one man was to truly blame for this. After all, he rebelled against the kingdom, he sent the Kalkara into Araluen, and he sent the monster after Halt. Yes, Morgarath was the one to blame for Will's pain and injury. Halt glared at the image of the former Baron in his mind. Morgarath started all of this, he caused Will so much pain…

And he would pay!


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **The final chapter of this section! Remember, if you liked this one, keep your eyes open for the next installment: The Gold-Bronze Oakleaf!**

 **I tried to get this done as quickly as possible for you guys! I hope you appreciate it! This chapter is short due to the fact that I have to get back to my schoolwork.**

Deadly Choice Chapter 6

Will opened his eye. His right eye refused to open, held tightly shut by an unknown pressure. He turned his head to his left, struggling to see with only one eye. His vision swam in and out of focus. Finally, it came into focus enough for him to see.

He was in the Redmont infirmary. Towards his feet was the door to the main hall. Across from him was another bed, the sheets freshly cleaned. Obviously someone was staying with him. His eye roamed upward, beyond his head. There was a table with clean bandages and a jug of water. As his eye saw the jug, he realized how dry his mouth and throat were. If only someone would enter and give him a glass.

Voices faintly came to his ears. Will looked towards the door. Maybe someone was coming to check on him. Maybe they would be willing to give him water. The door opened and a familiar figure limped in. His grizzled face was set in a frown of displeasure. Following behind was a tall, graceful woman that Will instantly recognized as Lady Pauline. His heart relaxed. He was truly home, safe and alive.

"I need to get back to work," Halt was grumbling loudly.

Pauline glared sternly at him and snapped in a whisper, "I know you don't want to be here but it is for your own good. Now, for goodness sake, be quiet! You don't want to disturb Will. He needs to rest!"

Halt turned back to her but kept quiet. She was right, staying in the infirmary was good for him. Also, they did not know that Will was awake. Will swallowed, trying to find his voice. Halt whispered something to Pauline. She smiled weakly and nodded. Whatever Halt had said, she obviously understood. Will felt his heart twist. Did it have to do with him? Was he causing Halt any trouble? Was Halt alright? The Baron! How was Baron Arald doing? And Rodney? Will wanted answers but that meant he needed to talk.

"Halt," he managed to whisper hoarsely.

Halt instantly spun around. Pauline looked shocked then smiled warmly. She turned and left, planning to find the doctor in charge of Will. Halt limped over to a chair next to his apprentice's bed. He sat down and grabbed Will's left hand. However, Will could hardly feel anything in his arm and hand. Yet, the simple presence of his mentor brought him comfort and smile to his mouth. Pain shot from the right side of his face. His eye closed as he fought the pain. When it opened again, Halt was watching him, frowning worriedly.

"Halt," Will coughed weakly. His eye turned towards the water.

Instantly, Halt touched his face and rose. He poured a glass and came back. Slowly, gently, he drew his arm under Will and raised him up enough to drink. Faint pain flowed from his left shoulder and side as he sat up. Will winced but opened his mouth. Well, as much as it would open. It seemed as if something was stopping it just like it was stopping his eye from opening. Finishing the glass, Will lied back down, sighing weakly.

Pauline returned shortly with the doctor. The man leaned over Will and checked him over. Halt never left Will's side, always hovering in his young apprentice's sight. Will faintly knew that something was really wrong. What is was, he could not fathom. After the doctor left, saying something to Halt and Pauline, Will started to close his eye. He would ask when he did not feel so tired.

Halt leaned over him and pressed his hand against Will's left cheek, "Sleep, Will. You need to rest and recover." His voice faded as Will fell asleep.

* * *

Horace, Alyss, Jenny, and George were visiting him. He was laughing weakly at a joke that Jenny said. Will's side pained him greatly, as did his right leg. The day before, Will had tried to ask what was wrong with him but Halt had silenced him and put him back to bed. Now his friends were here, trying to draw his mind off of his injuries. However, Alyss could see that it was not working. She sighed inwardly. Will would be disappointed.

Alyss had been waiting outside with Pauline when the group had returned. Her heart had begun to beat rapidly as the group straggled in. Rodney came first, looking completely exhausted. Then came Baron Arald, surrounded by men trying to help him ride with his injuries. The rest of knights followed behind, guiding the extra horses. The doctor had immediately stepped towards the Baron. Arald, however, waved him away.

"I'm not the one who needs your skills. I can wait. You have to help someone else," the normally cheerful Baron had said with a tone of deep sadness.

At that moment, Halt and Gilan had appeared, with Tug between them. Will was not riding him. Instead, the little horse was pulling a litter with the young apprentice in it. Alyss had started forward but Rodney had stopped her. He explained that she would not like what she saw.

Indeed, as Will was carried past her, Alyss had gasped in shock. Her oldest friend, the man she harbored feelings for, was covered in bloody bandages. It had taken days for the doctors to stop the constant flow of blood. All the while, they were reminding Will's friends that it was more than likely that Will would die. Horace, at one point, had adamantly declared that Will would not die. George said nothing, knowing that he would not be helping the situation. Jenny, every time, had run off crying. Alyss herself had continually struggled with the possibility of Will's death.

Now he was awake, guaranteed to live. However, he was pale and weak. Also, Alyss knew all too well the truth of Will's injuries. Her heart ached for her friend. She knew that he would not take the news well, if he accepted it at all.

Halt appeared, shooing them all away. When Horace started to argue, Halt had glared at him and almost threatened him. Alyss kissed Will on the forehead before pushing Horace out in front of her. She hoped that Halt would break the news gently to Will when the day came.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

He was sitting on his bed, looking at Halt. Gilan leaned against the door, his face a mask. Halt sighed and rubbed his neck. Will could see that he was having a hard time with this. Gilan was far from comfortable as well. Growing uncomfortable himself, Will started to rise. Instantly both Rangers jumped forward, telling him to remain seated. Confused, and surprised, Will obeyed.

Halt sighed weakly, "Will, I know that you fought bravely against the Kalkara…I'm proud of you for it…but you were badly injured in the fight…"

"And I'll heal," Will interrupted. What was the big deal about his injuries? Surely he would heal…right?

Gilan shook his head slowly at the interruption. Halt looked at his former apprentice then sighed. He knew how much Will's had pained Gilan. After all, if Gilan had just gotten there sooner then maybe Will would not be so badly injured, with his future at risk.

Halt returned his gaze to Will. He just had to say, no matter how painful it was. "Will, you will never fully heal. _Never_. From now on, you will have a limp, if your leg chooses to work at all, and your left shoulder won't be able to hold a bow properly."

"Of course I'll…"

The full implications hit Will. His mouth dropped open in horror. His bright brown eyes filled with tears. He leaped to his feet, forcing his leg to hold his weight. Before Halt or Gilan could stop him, Will dragged his leg over to the mirror. His left hand gripped the table while his right tore at the bandage at his face. He had to know…he had to know. Ripping the last strip away, Will looked at his reflection. Three massive cuts ran from his temple, the bottom most cut slicing across his ear, to his chin. The top most scar came within inches of his right eye, so close to leaving him blind in one eye.

Gilan spoke softly, "The doctors did all they could, Will. However, the damage was too great."

"I'm not useless!" Will spat, spinning around to face his mentor and friend. He glared hard at them. "I will heal! I will be able to walk, to use a bow! I…will… _heal_!"

Halt shook his head, "No, Will. You will never heal enough. I'm sorry…

But you can no longer be a Ranger."


End file.
